


Rice has a bad time :Tm:

by microwaveswithlegs



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Felt like writing something for my oc, Gen, JSAB, he's mentioned - Freeform, if you squint there is some ocXcanon, jsab Blixer, jsab oc - Freeform, mostly me taking my issues out on my oc like the Title says, rice, shitty mom, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveswithlegs/pseuds/microwaveswithlegs
Summary: Rice attempts to reconnect with his mom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Rice has a bad time :Tm:

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 1 am so dont mind any errors and shit im too lazy to fix it

Rice sat there at the kitchen table looking over at his mother anxiously. He tapped his claws on the cup he had looking everywhere but at her, She had been visiting Paradise with some of his other family and he had invited her after running into her out in the woods having a picnic..things..hadn’t gone well at all, especially when the topic of his boyfriend came up and who he was. She hadn’t agreed at the idea of him dating in general let alone having a boyfriend and one who had a very bad reputation at that..none of his family really approved of that..he understood their concern but..he was deffiently upset that they didn’t trust him to make his own desicions. 

He glanced up at his mom feeling the knot in his stomach as he looked at her, he knew every little sign to watch out that she might have been in a bad mood and by the way her nose was scrunched ever so slightly and she was avoiding even looking at him, she was in a VERY bad mood. The silence between them was awkward, nothing like the silences that happened sometimes between him and Blixer, those were always calm and comfortable, nothing at all like the tension laced quiet that filled the room currently. 

He was starting to regret the idea of inviting her over a bit but , he despretly wanted to try and fix things after the whole confrontation before. He doesn’t know why he wanted her approval so badly but it killed him to know she disapproved of him even a little. But he knew there was probably no changing that since what she didn’t agree with was something he was not going to change about himself no matter how much of a fit she threw.

He sighed and took a deep breath look over at his mom who was taking a sip of the coffee he had made for both of them.  
“Uh…..so….uh how have you been mom?” He flinches as she turns towards him her gaze harsh. 

“I would be better if any of my family actually turned out half okay..” She say way too calmly. He frowned looking back down at his drink  
“Really? I don’t get it I raised all of you well I don’t understand how you all turned out like this!” She continues, Rice just stays silent.  
“Your brother is a piece of shit, with how much money he owes me? Like I don’t even know what he used all that money for! He takes advantage of the fact That I’m his mother and uses it to manipulate more money out of me!” Rice is only half listening to her go off, his frown grows as he stares at the grooves of the wood on his table. He may not really be close to his brother but he still knew him enough to know this isn’t true..his mom probably in all honestly kept track of every penny she’s ever lent to him, paid back or not and counted it up to some sort of crazy amount in her head. 

“Ugh and your Sister, she never even talks to me anymore! And don’t get me started on her boyfriend, He’s no good for her! He’s so dramatic and I just KNOW he hates me, It’s a shame she chooses HIM over her own mother.” She continues her voice raising a bit as she gets herself worked up, Rice just nods and lets out a little “Mhmm” in response, He hates it when she goes off like this, about stuff he knows isn’t true. But he dare not speak up, cause than she would turn her attention onto him, and get frantic and yelly about how dare he even insinuate she might have her facts wrong, she would quickly jump to the conclusion that he thought she was a liar which wasn’t true at all. He just...thought she was quick to get angry and jump to conclusions without really thinking or caring what others say.

“And you’re good for nothing father! Going behind my back like he did! I can’t believe he would betray me in such a way! He should know how incompitent you are! ‘He’s an adult’ he said to me, Yes! You may be an adult but your not capable of living on your own! Your much too incompitent! I can’t believe he would manipulate you into thinking otherwise like that.” She huffs, 

Rice’s frown grows...there she goes...she says that yet here he is pretty much living alone and fending for himself.  
“I...I can fend for myself pretty well mom,” He speaks up, his voice quiet,  
“No you can’t! You need me, you always did, you never was able to get a job back home I don’t know how you suddenly got one now!” She growls back, making him go quiet..Maybe it’s because you never gave me the chance to get a job. She groans and rolls her eyes  
“Of course you never appreciate ANYTHING i’ve done for you huh? Your just like the rest of them! Ungreatful and just looking to take advantage of me!” She gets louder,  
“No that’s not it I just..”  
“You just what huh? You just don’t want anything to do with me? I’m just THAT horrible huh?” he growls.  
“No...you’re not..” He says quietly.

They fall into another tense silence, They sit there for a few more minutes before Rice noticed she was out of drink,  
“ah..would you uh..would you like some more?” He asks quietly  
She smiles  
“Ah, yes of course I would love some more..” He always hates how she can go from riled up and angry to calm so quickly. He just nods and reaches over to grab her cup before skittering over to the Kitchen just happy to be away from her for five seconds.

He had almost gotten used to not feeling like shit for existing..He guesses he never really linked that to his mom until all this time away from her. He lets out a shaky sigh setting a hand on his forehead as he fought back the urge to just start crying then and there. He felt his eyes water slightly but simply tipped his head back and blinked the tears away, rubbing at his eyes for a few moments to make sure there was no trace of them. He quickly gets his mother’s drink and puts a smile on his face as he makes his way back out there. 

“Here you go,” He nods handing her the drink before sitting back down. He really didn’t catch what she said pretty much the rest of the entire visit, it went in one ear and out the other, he only knew that she was going off about something or other..he really wasn’t paying attention, he just nodded and made vague responses once and awhile so she would think he was listening. 

By the time she said her goodbyes and left he was drained. The smile he had been holding pretty much the entire time of the last stretch there falling as soon as he closed the door. He started to make his way towards his bedroom his tail dragging along the ground behind him. He wastes no time flopping face first into the pillow pulling it closer as he feels his chest grow tight. He knew he shouldn’t have invited her over..he should just stop caring , just let her go back to the sands with everyone else but..god he just wanted to feel like he meant something to her..honestly he would kill to have ANY of his family give more of a shit about him than to just talk to him if he initiates conversation, and maybe have a talk that lasts more than a few minutes before they left him alone again...or...maybe not ignore him compleatly sometimes.

He thinks about a time when he was younger, when he was still living with mom, he had messaged his sister about what he was going through, only to never get a response. He sniffed a bit feeling his eyes well up with tears again as he stared at his wall in deep thought. He curled up a bit, wow..he really didn’t have anyone besides Blixer huh? The thought made a soft sob to come from him as he finally felt tears start to run down his face. He turned his face into the pillow to muffle his crying a bit. He would hate for now of all times for Blixer to come visit him and catch him like this, he doesn’t need to know he’s anything but happy, Nobody does, He was the happy guy, the one that cheered everyone else up, If he was sad it would defeat the purpose. 

He continued to sob into his pillow for a good while until he just..didn’t feel like crying anymore. He just laid there for a few moments making a face at the wet spot he’s left on his pillow. He turned it around and buried his face in the try side letting out a couple shaky breaths. He was so tired of being alone...he’s just...tired in general of feeling like he was only a second thought in everyone’s lives. He decided to just not think about it at the moment and rest, he would feel better after a little nap probably, and can just go back to his normal routine. He closed his eyes and got under the covers, before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
